


Tony Stark dislikes Flash Thompson

by ReloadTheWorld



Series: Tony Is A Helicopter Mentor [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Emotionless Stark, Flash Thompson is a prick, Flash bullies Peter, Insecure Tony, Iron Man - Freeform, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is bullied, Peter wants to feel important, Protective Tony Stark, Sneaky Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stark - Freeform, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acts like Peter's dad, Tony is pissed, man, spider - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: All the wonderful reasons why Tony Stark wants Flash Thompson to d- dissolve.Or something of the sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Tony doesn't love himself as much as we think....

* * *

 

**1\. He beats up his** **intern**

Tony's always hated bullies, mainly because he knows how it feels to be a victim- after all, he's been bullied all his life- by his peers; a nerd and a fool, pathetic and weak, unwanted. Old professors claimed he'd only ever go far because of his dad; critics and 'important' people bashing his personality, his success- anything they could get their grimy fingers on.... and there was his father. His father who never loved him, or even liked him. His rich, stupid, braindead excuse of a dad who was never there when he needed him, or wanted him- no, Howard never wanted a kid in the first place- and his attitude sure proved it. 

 

And Tony was never going to be like _him._

 

So when Tony figured out that the kid was being bullied by a no good, snot headed brat,  he was _a little_ pissed; so pissed he had to mentally restrain himself from flying over to the school everytime Friday detected Peter's vitals being too high or sudden injuries- and knock the punk's lights out.  Tony wanted to help with every cell in his body and every atom in his suit, but Peter never let him, and he begrudgingly made a vow to the boy that he'd never do anything without his permission.

"I can handle my own demons, Mister Stark." If only he knew what it's like _not_ to have someone care, because Tony had gone far too long in his childhood thinking, knowing that no one cared if he came to school the next day, or home that night or woke up in the next morning. No one cared when he was the youngest person in world history to attend MIT,  neither did they care when he was the youngest to graduate. No one gave a damn about him at all until he became iron man, and he'd be damned for that to happen to Peter. 

That's why every time he saw the kid he'd try to tell him how important he is through little hints and gestures.  

 

_"Great job, kid."_

_"I didn't think of that."_

_"New York needs spiderman, but the world needs Peter Parker too because he is Spiderman."_

 

He never said how much he needed Peter. Maybe he should; maybe it'd bring his head up enough to stop putting up with Flash's shit. 

But he never said he cared- even when the boy hobbled through the tower with sore bones, tired eyes and bruises on his face- he never said he cared, or that he loved the boy- no, all he'd say was a firm "I'll ruin his life when you're ready."

 

 

**2\. He's cocky and narcissistic**

Ironman never liked assholes, but not even Captain America is as snotty as people who think they're the shit, and Tony hates people like that- he also hates Steve Rogers, but not NEARLY as much as self obsessed snobs (like himself, but Tony loves himself... right?) 

Because narcissists only care about themselves, nobody else matters more than them. Narcissists could never be heros. Heros are selfless, kind,  gentle. Flash could never be a hero- he'd never obtain the selflessness to be one, but Peter? Peter could be a one man Avengers team on his own and bring peace to the universe. Flash would never even have a scratch on that. 

 

It was people like Tony that made Earth a worse place- a cruller place, a disdainful place, a darker place. The world didn't need to get any worse than it already is, so Flash's kind could _butt out_ and let people like Peter take over. 

Existence could always use more Peters. To Tony, another Flash on Earth is another dying by a gunshot wound. Who knows, maybe Tony just dislikes people who aren't hero material? 

 

**3\. He's rich**

Rich people have everything they could ever need. Once you become rich, all the people that ever looked down on you come to you for friendship, relationships; anything to get their hands on your cash. Most of the rich people Tony met never had to work for their fortune, because they just _had_ it- and that pissed him off. _ (Because they were like him, they were all like him. There's enough Starks in the world to kill a whole universe, let alone a couple hundred genetically modified ones.) _

 

Tony's never felt like he's had friends, he's felt like a bank; giving people personal loans that will never be payed back, being used. Being slowly forgotten.  And Tony knows how it feels to have cash and only have people around you because of your social status; so in a way he feels bad for the kid- but then he reminds himself of why the kid is rich- because of his dad. Just like Tony, and Tony hated- hates his dad. 

Having money makes you no longer need to work - to depend on anything or anybody. You lose connection with what you used to have because now you have so much, and in the process you lose so much, because money makes the things that are still important to you, easier to get rid of. Being born with money is the same, except you never get to experience true friendship.  99 percent of the time they just want your moolah. 

 

  _And no one tries to use Tony Stark... Not even if he deserves it._

 

**4\. He tells Peter nobody cares about him**

Which is the biggest lie he's ever heard. It makes his ears scream out in pure agony and his head- ' _heart'_ ache. The sad thing about it? Peter thinks Flash is right, he believes him! But what is Tony supposed to do; jump out of his poker face facade and say "Hey kid, I actually don't hate you."? 

Damn Flash Thompson for putting him in this situation, damn him for messing with his boy, and damn him for even being around at all.

 

Emotions suck and he didn't want to go through the motions of having any. _'You're too much like your father'_ his thoughts snarl. _'With that attitude he'll never even know you care.'_

 

 ••••

 

On a  particularly warm day in Queens, Tony pulled up in Midtown's parking lot, sporting a ridiculously expensive sports car and waited for Peter to surprise him. Pick him up, they'd spend the weekend together hopefully. The thought brought a small smirk to his face.

The best way to tell somebody you care about them? The art of surprise. And oh it certainly was a surprise. Peter stumbled out of the exit door with Ned close by his side... And an angry ape of a teenager stomping behind them. Ned kept glancing back and fourth between the two,  his eyebrows furrowed. The older boy seemed to laugh at something and shoved Ned to the side.

 _Flash. 'Keep your cool, Tones.'_ he murmured, but that didn't stop his blood from boiling and his hands from shaking or his teeth from clenching.

But then he noticed the ape push Peter down the concrete stairs, smiling. His world came to a halt.  He threw himself out of the car, ignoring the stares and gaping open mouths and cameras aimed at his face. "Hey, fucker!" Tony charged at him, strong hands gripping his shoulders.

 

"I've heard about you. Hi, I'm Tony Stark. Do everybody a favor- Don't fuck with the kid. Unless you want to be working in fast food the rest of your life. Kapeesh?"

Flash nodded weakly, mumbling an apology and scurrying away. Tony crouched next to Peter and Ned, helping them off the ground. "Hey guys, can you stand?" Peter nodded and jumped to his friend's assistance. "Yep, I'm really sorry about that, Ned.  Your mom is probably waiting on you. Er, let's go Mister Stark. Don't want to keep Happy waiting."

 

"Happy's not here, thought I'd surprise you. Now go wait in the car, k? We'll talk later. Oh, Ned, is it? Guy in the chair?"

Ned turned around and nodded furiously, his eyes shining. 

"Nice work. Stick by my k- intern for me, eh? You might earn yourself a day in the lab."

 

_" But Mister-" Peter said._

_"No buts, the adult is talking."_

_"I thought- wait. But, you just broke your promise!"_

_"Some promises are meant to be broken, champ. Did you not just hear me say no buts?"_

 Peter sighed, stumbling over to the Audi. "Bye, Ned. Thanks again."

 

•••••

 

Later that night as they were watching movies (one promise that wasn't broken), Tony decided to speak up about what had been eating him up for months. It was totally his idea and not Pepper's, of course...... 

 

"Kid?"

"Yeah, what is it Mister Stark?" The boy chirped. 

 

"I may or may not have got a little, er, tipsy earlier so I could tell you this but, uh." He clasped Peter's shoulder, leaning into his side like a cushion.

"You mean-you are- I like... I." Tony huffed, clearly struggling with his words. "I- fuck. l- I'd die any day for you, any day, every day,  over and over and over forever,  because you-" He paused again, no longer caring about what comes out of his mouth. 

"I don't want to be my dad. My dad is- was... never a good dad. I'm not saying I'm replacing Ben, no!  I- I just... I... the point of history, is so history doesn't repeat itself. So... I'm going to do something my dad never did."

 

"It's okay, Mist- Tony. I know- I love... I love you too." The man visibly relaxed, relieved he didn't have to voice his emotions anymore. "Thank Christ. For a second I thought I'd be throwing up from all the clichéness instead of the hangover."  Peter chuckled loosely.

"Did you actually get drunk?"

"Mmm. Little bit. Little bit. I put F-Flash in his place, nobody's messing with s-spider boy again, mark my wo-words." Tony slurred, his eyes slowly drooping closed. "Okay, Mister Stark, anything else you want to say before you sleep?" Peter whispered, a soft smile resting on his lips. "Anything at all?"

 

"Yeah actually." Iron man huffed. "One, call me Tony. Two, **_fuck you,  Howard."_**

 

All Peter could do was laugh. 

 

_**5\. He reminds him of who he is.**_

But maybe.... Maybe that part's not so bad, because if Peter Parker likes Tony Stark, then there's a little innocent spark in everyone else. A spark of hope. 

 

A spark of change. 

 

•••••••••••• END. 


	2. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the series is up

PART TWO OF ONLY IS A HELICOPTER MENTORE SERIES IS UP!  That's..   That's all. It just doesn't have any reads right now and I like it (I wrote it so) 

  * Check it out! 



**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and girls and aliens! I really hope you like this one, I'm quite proud of it, so maybe you feel the same! If you have any requests please leave them in the comments! I always write the first request as long as it's not over 13+ (cough) 
> 
> Anyway, Reload out! Until next time!  
> Comment if you want to leave feedback, I'll take a comment over a kudos any day!


End file.
